I love you because
by Tidoo
Summary: Pourquoi estelle toujours à ses cotés ? Petite réflexion sur les relations complexes entre Riza et Roy. Royai bien sûr.


**I love you because**

Pourquoi lui ?

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a un charme fou, une élégance distinguée et qu'il a les plus beaux yeux noirs qu'on puisse voir. Sans compter des petites fesses rondes et des abdos en béton.

Je le fréquente depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il est parfait. Au moins physiquement.

Parce que c'est aussi un arriviste prétencieux et arrogant, doublé d'un fumiste suffisant. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire de l'oeil à tout ce qui bouge...

Alors pourquoi je reste à ses cotés ?

Tout le monde est en droit de se poser la question. Et d'ailleurs, on me la pose régulièrement.

Oh bien sûr, je nie toujours qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous. Mais je crois que personne n'est vraiment dupe. Si nous étions de simples collègues de travail la situation serait sans doute plus simple.

Au début c'était plus facile. Il m'a offert un bon poste et il était évident pour tout le monde que je restais dans son équipe par ambition. Mais les années sont passées et je n'ai plus eu la moindre promotion. Il devait donc y avoir autre chose.

Les mauvaises langues pensaient que je m'accrochais, attendant mon tour. Mais en fait, je n'attends rien. Et j'ai déjà beaucoup.

Hughes a été le premier à comprendre vraiment. Il a essayé de bousculer un peu les choses, mais la situation était trop compliquée, même pour lui.

Ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi est plus profond qu'une simple amourette d'un soir.

Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas été tentée. Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu envie de tout balancer et d'aller le retrouver. Juste pour une nuit. Etre dans ses bras, sentir ses lèvres, sa peau. L'avoir en moi, pour moi.

Mais je me suis toujours retenue. J'avais peur de tout gacher. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux vraiment, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en ait envie.

Si c'était un simple désir charnel entre nous, il aurait été facile de l'assouvir et de reprendre après le cours de nos vies.

Depuis le temps, je pense qu'il est parfaitement conscient des sentiments que j'ai pour lui, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Et ce n'est pas que physique.

Il est ma raison de vivre et il le sait.

J'ai choisi de le suivre et de lui faire confiance et pour cela, j'endurerai nimporte quoi.

D'un côté, il ne croit pas le mériter, mais d'un autre, je sais qu'il est heureux que je sois là pour lui, comme il l'est pour moi.

On a tout traversé ensemble. Depuis le début, il m'a soutenue. En retour, je l'ai encouragé.

A nous deux, nous avons tout traversé.

Les périodes de doutes, de peur. La guerre, les massacres, le sang. La perte de confiance en notre idéal.

Mais il m'a donnée un rêve, un objectif à atteindre à travers lui. Et c'est pour ça que je le protègerai contre tout ce qui se mettra sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son but.

Seulement, tout ça ne suffit pas.

Ce ne sont que des paramètres professionnels.

Ils justifient parfaitement ce que je fais dans l'armée à ses cotés, mais mon rôle ne se limite pas à surveiller ses arrières.

Je suis là aussi dans le moment de doute personnel.

Quand Hughes a été assassiné et qu'il a commencé à rergretter son choix. Il se sentait responsable et coupable. Il hésitait à poursuivre sa route. Puis je lui ai réaffirmé mon soutien, je l'ai suivi et il est reparti vers son nouveau combat.

Le pire était à venir, mais je resterai à ses cotés, coute que coute.

Même si je ne suis pas présente près de lui, il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi.

Quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est mon rôle d'être là pour lui.

C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent entre nous.

Le lien qui nous unit est bien trop fort pour être défini par des mots et j'aurais beaucoup de mal à l'expliquer.

Je pourrai peut-être dire que je l'aime, mais je trouve cette formule idiote. Et bien trop faible.

Des expressions comme 'Il est mon âme soeur, mon tout' ne suffisent pas.

C'est indéfinissable et pourtant très simple.

Je vis pour lui.

Pouquoi ?

Parce qu'il est le seul qui réveille cette sensation en moi.

Il me rend vivante.

Il donne un sens à mon existence.

Et je sais que tout s'arrêtera avec lui.

* * *

_Une petite idée qui m'est passé par la tête en cette après-midi de rentrée. Pour remonter le moral des pauvres élèves qui retrouvent avec misère les bancs de leur classe. Si un jour je suis impirée, je ferai la version de Roy. Mais un jour, alors n'attendez pas trop..._


End file.
